Close but never together
by silent-insaneminako
Summary: Eighteen years ago, the village was attacked by two mighty tailed canine demons a nine tailed male fox and his mate, a seventailed female wolf. Nevertheless, the fourth Hokage seals them in two human babies. 18 years later, Kyuubi who’s inside Naruto Uzum
1. The terrible historic night

**Hi, it's me silent-insaneminako with my first Naruto fanfic! I usually go with trying to write a yaoi one but I'll leave this fic pure…for now. (gives a sadist smile that makes the readers gulp) Anyways, since this my first attempt on this certain manga/anime, please go easy on me, 'kay? Good, on with the story! In this fic, all the young ninjas will be young adults around the age of 18.**

Disclaimer: As other authors in this site will say/write; I do not own Naruto or any related characters of the manga/anime. If I did, Naruto-kun and I would have been mates long ago.

Close but never together

Rating: PG-13 for now…..I'll change the rating as the story progresses.

Summary: Eighteen years ago, the village was attacked by two mighty tailed canine demons; a nine tailed male fox and his mate, a seven-tailed female wolf. Nevertheless, the fourth Hokage seals them in two human babies. 18 years later, Kyuubi who's inside Naruto Uzumaki is now looking for his mate, and unless Naruto can find the girl that contains Kyuubi' s mate Minako, Naruto will die! But who can the girl be?

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

'…_**.'** _Kyuubi

'…_.'_ Minako

Chapter 1: The terrible historic night………

A blonde man sat in his office, tiredly signing some paperwork. His blue eyes showing engagingness as his mind was somewhere else.

His wife was in labor, and he was kicked out of the building by the midwife when he asked to stay with her. He was worried, it's been two hours since then, so he had decided to pass the time doing his over piled paperwork duty.

Suddenly the doors of his office slammed opened as a young ninja ran in, his face pale with fear.

" Hokage-san! Two demons have arrived! The outer gates have been destroyed! And they're advancing toward the village!"

CRASH! BOOM!

Screams of villagers are heard, as two demonic creatures pounce on their village. Sounds of building being destroyed echoed, as the fox moved one of his tails. A wall of earth shot up from the solid ground, killing innocent people.

Battle cries were heard as the village's ninjas appeared, throwing showers of kunai, shuriken, and Jutsus at the female. The wolf howled, her chakra flaming out stopping the attack and reflecting it back at the shinobi. Many were able to dodge while others were injured or killed instantly.

The fox turned around growling, upset that the humans had dare to try hurting his mate. He stood in front of her protectively as another wave of attacks was triggered. Swiping one of his paws down, he killed another group. But it was sort of useless since they were so many like ants.

Suddenly, that's when he saw the reason they keep at the meaningless attacks. A giant toad stood in front of him, Kyuubi growled for there stood a blond human man with powerful chakra on it's head.

'_Love, this….. human…..I do not like this….'_

The wolf whimpered as she felt the power coming from such a small thing. Her crimson eyes showed fear as the toad came closer, her mate growling his darker red eyes set on the ninja.

"Demons, you will leave this village now." The blue eyed man said, in a cold voice, making the female demon whimper even more.

'**_You will not tell us what to do human!'_** Growled Kyuubi as he stared into the human's eyes.

"I will tell you again, leave this village now." the mortal repeated, his tone unchanged.

'_Kyuubi…..we must…. you shouldn't challenge the human….'_

The fox ignored her plead as he leaned in forward until his snout was 2 feet from the fourth Hokage. (As if you didn't know it was him!)

'_**Human, I do not scare so easily…..you think that your race is most superior to our own…weakling…I wil-'**_

He was stopped by a small shove as his mate spoke to the man.

'…_I apologize for our behavior….you see…we are doing this because a human among your village has…..has….'_ her voice quivered as she trailed off, not able to continue.

' _**A human from this very village has slain our innocent young pups…….we are taking our revenge…'**_

The Hokage gasped, knowing full well that when a demon's offspring is killed by a human, the parents will track the killer's scent until it finds the village destroying it entirely. But he knew he must not let it happen.

"But why not just find the one who had taken what was precious to you and leave the others alone?" he yelled.

Minako shook her head, her crimson eyes were filled with tears.

'_Because such a thing is forbidden…….the whole village must pay…..I'm sorry…'_

"No! I won't let you destroy this place! Many innocent people were killed by you two tonight, you must be punished!" the Hokage said, spreading his arms out.

'_**You're trying my patience human…….not all that died where so 'innocent' as you say they were…….you go against your own race….killing one another….as so called 'ninjas'…….you humans disgust me…..'**_

'_Yes…it's true. But Love, we must make an exception for now….we can have another litter…..please….let this matter pass…..'_

Her beloved shook his head, he growled at the choice.

"Wise demoness, you show wisdom and mercy. I don't know what it feels like to lose a child, for mine is to be born this very night. But even so, you both must be punished for your crimes." the blonde yelled as he took out a scroll from his holster. Opening it, he began to chant as his chakra began to rise.

'_Oh no! Love!'_

'_**It's a sealing scroll! Foolish human! You know you will die in a short while for performing such a forbidden Jutsu!'**_

"True! But I will know that I have sealed you both away to keep my home safe!"

And with those words he finished the chanting, extending out both of his hands, his chakra flew to the two demons, engulfing them until they were trapped in cages. Then the cells became smaller, making the fox and the wolf inside them became orbs of demonic chakra.

Falling to his knees, the Hokage collected the cages and ordered the toad, to be taken to his house. Once there, he was sadly greeted by a grieving midwife.

"What's wrong? Why do you cry? Has my child……?"

"Oh Lord Hokage! You have a son! But….." she stopped and began to sob.

"Is it my wife? Where is she?" he cried desperately, afraid of knowing what happened.

"She's…..she's dead! She died as soon as she named the child!"

The news hit him hard, as he reached to his beloved's bedside. She laid there, her skin felt surprisingly cool when he touched her hand.

'My love……I will join you soon for I had performed the Sealing Jutsu on the two demons….funny…..they're just like us…both lovers….mates….but they lost their children….their rage had brought them here….now that I've sealed them….I won't have enough time to live to put a permanent seal on them….so please forgive me for I must use our child as a prison for the fox….as for the female…. I do not know…..' he thought as he kissed his beloved's cheek before standing up and headed to the cradle that contained his son.

Picking up the baby, he cried in happiness as he saw his son's blonde hair and blue eyes. The infant cooed, making his father smile. "What is his name?", he asked the midwife.

"Naruto."

'Naruto…..my son….I am glad I had a chance to see you…..but this will be a very short joining…..for when I die….many others will come to kill you….and therefore you will be given a different last name….to hide your true bloodline…'

"Then his last name must be Uzumaki…after my great grandmother's maiden name. (I just made this up) Summon the third Hokage now."

"Yes Lord Hokage" the midwife said, nodding before quickly went out to fetch the other ninja.

Taking the child, he went to another room of the building. There he began to complete the imprisonment of the fox.

2 hours later…..

…..it was finished. The demon fox was sealed inside the baby. The Fourth Hokage was exhausted, his life slowly fading away. Looking down at his son, he gave a small smile then nodded to the Third. "Take care of him, for he would be looked upon differently by the others in the village. I only wish for him is to be seen as a hero, not the vessel of the fox. But, I need another child to for the demon's mate…a girl…."

At that very moment, a ANBU ninja appeared, carrying a scroll. Taking the scroll, the blonde man read the contents of it. "And I think we have our solution, a girl was just born, come quickly for I cannot last long…"

And so they went to finish the job, to protect the village once more……..

End of Chapter 1…

**Okay, I admit this chapter is so complicated and very ugly. You all probably think it sucks, and I don't blame you….so go ahead review if you like…send me your thoughts. And remember, go easy on me, it's my first Naruto fanfic. Later…..**

**- silent-insaneminako**


	2. The good news and the bad news

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of Close but never together! I'd like to thank you for joining me in this ridiculous fanfic of mine, since I still think it stinks and isn't worthy of being on this site. Anyhow, this chapter will revolve around our beloved 18 year old Naruto! Woo-hoo! On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters of the manga/anime. If I did, Naruto-kun and I would have been married along time ago.

Close but never together

Rating: PG-13 for now…..I'll change the rating as the story progresses.

Summary: Eighteen years ago, the village was attacked by two mighty tailed canine demons; a nine tailed male fox and his mate, a seven-tailed female wolf. Nevertheless, the fourth Hokage seals them in two human babies. 18 years later, Kyuubi who's inside Naruto Uzumaki is now looking for his mate, and unless Naruto can find the girl that contains Kyuubi' s mate Minako, Naruto will die! But who can the girl be?

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

'…_**.'** _Kyuubi

'…_.'_ Minako

Chapter2: The good news and the bad news

It was another beautiful peaceful day in the village of Konoha; well if you consider having ninjas jumping/traveling rooftops and training killer moves/Jutsus then it was another normal day for Cell 7 as they stood on the bridge waiting for their usually tardy sensei.

"I swear, we've been in this team for nearly 6 years and Kaka-sensei is still late! I mean, it seems like he enjoys us yelling him" said a very annoyed Sakura, as she paced back in forth.

"True, but his excuses are always funny to laugh at for later…" replied Naruto, who was walking on the rails bored. "I hope today's training is more interesting than yesterday's. I mean, I easily managed to pass the training this time." He ran a hand through his longer and spiked blonde hair, his dark sapphire eyes showed mischief as always.

"I agree, he's getting easy on us…." the raven haired Uchiha added as he leaned against the other rail of the bridge. Looking at his watch, he shook his head. " He's 4 hours and 34 minutes late…."

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared announcing their teacher's arrival. As the smoke cleared, the three students can only glare at the silver haired man who was reading yet again, one of his 'books' as always. Without looking up, he began to speak.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you see-"

"Oh stuff it Kaka-sensei!" said Naruto, getting in his stance with Sakura for their usual posture.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN!" they yelled, giving their sensei the accusing fingers of shame. Sasuke could only sigh as his teammates attempts to make their teacher feel guilty for his tardiness.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for being late. Anyhow, we have a simple D-rank mission for today." Kakashi said as he slowly backed away from the menacing blonde boy and pink haired girl who happened to have death looks on their eyes.

"So…what's the mission?" asked Sasuke pushing himself to stand straight, an annoyed look on his face. It was obvious he wanted at least a B-ranked mission instead.

"All we have to do is go visit the retirement home and socialize with the elders there." The young adults groaned, with Naruto and Sasuke the loudest. Who would want to be with fossils anyway?

"Okay…" was their reply before they headed toward the village.

In the village:

'_This mission bites…why would I wanna hang out with old people?'_ thought Naruto as they were a few feet from their destination.

'Kit, be patient. Maybe you'll learn something from this…' 

The blonde stiffened but relaxed as he realized it was only Kyuubi. 6 years ago, while still in Ninja Academy, he had learned that he was the vessel/container of the nine tailed demon fox by the evil sensei Mizuki, who used Naruto by tricking him into stealing a forbidden village scroll that contain dangerous Jutsus that could have endangered everyone if not for Iruka who managed to give Naruto determination and courage to defeat Mizuki with a Jutsu he had learned from the scroll. After that, he graduated into Genin.

'What can I learn from a bunch of living stiffs?' the boy asked in his head.

The fox chuckled before answering.

'_**Remember, they're not all **'stiffs'**. Some are retired ninja, maybe you can learn a skill or two if you behave yourself…'**_

Both Naruto and Kyuubi were silent for three seconds before cracking up in laughter, both knowing that Naruto would never behave well, earning Naruto several glances from the villagers and his teammates.

'Okay, I'll behave. But only because it's a mission, plus I need to gain respect from others as well.'

'Good, now go…' 

And with that, the blue eyed boy nodded, entering the building that they had now reached.

4 hours later…

Cell 7 exited the village, having the mission satisfyingly complete. What was surprising is Naruto's well behavior as he listened to several old shinobi's tales of their lives as ninja.

But secretly, as they told their stories, they also have given him some pointers, so he learned to improve his sex-changing Jutsu by making it last longer, and to use his chakra to make shuriken and kunai knives from water. Before he left, the retired ninjas had given him a couple of scrolls to study from, then requesting for him to come to visit again which Naruto quickly agreed with a nod and a grin.

Sakura, on the other hand, was knitting with an old widow who was also named Sakura, who spoke to her about her children and recipes, which the pink-haired girl memorized, in case she wanted to surprise the senior Sakura with them in her next volunteered visit.

Sasuke in the meanwhile was playing chess with the village's oldest game champion. He lost 14 times and only managed to win 5 games. He had continued to play because the old man was laughing at his skill, which the Uchiha boy did not take lightly. Nevertheless, all in the same time, he did manage to enjoy himself.

Last but not least, Kakashi was not with his students on this mission. He was too busy trying to flirt with the young woman at the front desk of the building. Sadly, he was rejected, so he went outside to the garden of the property and read his book in the comforts of a tree branch to soothe his broken pride.

"Okay team, we did well today." began the silver haired masked man." So go home and rest. We'll meet up tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp at the bridge." Then he was gone before Naruto and Sakura could threaten him to come on time.

"Well…later…." said the raven boy before walking off.

Sakura shouted her goodbye at Sasuke then politely said her farewell at the blonde before heading toward her house, leaving Naruto to only nod before heading off to the nearest Ramen stand to order a To-Go meal.

Naruto's apartment later that day:

Naruto was resting on his bed, exhausted from training his chakra, and studying the scrolls that were given to him, then ate his ramen before he laid on his bed.

Closing his eyes, he tried to catch some z's for tomorrow's training, but then that's when Kyuubi began to talk to him.

'Kit, I have a important issue to discuss with you…' 

'Not now, can't you tell I want to sleep?' the blonde responded annoyed.

'Hmph, and you do not care if this issue has your life in the line?' 

'Okay, spill. What's so important that you have me wondering if my life is in jeopardy or not.'

'Do you know the reason I attacked the village?' 'Yes. No. Wait. No, I don't know. Why'd you attack the village? Did they do something to make you upset?' 'Aye, but do you know I'm not the only demon that attacked the village and was sealed by the Fourth Hokage…..' "WHAT?" Naruto said out loud, sitting up from his bed. 'That night, I came to this village with my mate….Minako…..the most beautiful creature you would ever seen….she was a wolf though…but still I loved her….she was kind and wise…..never truly judgmental and very fair….we had 2 young pups who was barely able to leave our cave when they turned three years old, which we assume will keep us hidden……we lived so happily….' 

'That must nice…..to had have such a family to make you happy….'

But then the fox gave a small growl as he continued.

'Then one day as we were patrolling my territory….a human from your village had come and killed our pups…..and our demon laws state that when a human kills the offspring of our race, we must follow the human's scent and destroy the whole village….it was to prevent the human from telling others how to find us……' 'So you came here for revenge? Because not only had they killed your children, but because it was your laws as well? That must have been terrible….I don't blame you for attacking the village for that…' the blue eyed boy thought as he laid on his bed again, sorrow filling his heart as the fox continued. ' We had heard our pups' cries and as we were running to our cave…we caught the scent of their blood…..and when we arrived…..I was blinded by rage of seeing my pups' lifeless bodies…..my mate was stricken with grief that she agreed to go with me to this village….we found the human who had just entered the gates of Konoha….we killed him instantly……that night I had faced your Hokage…..he was very brave and foolish to dare tell me what to do….' 'It sounds that you have at least some respect for the Fourth Hokage, Kyuubi…' 

The demon chuckled.

'Yes, I do have respect for that man….but…. but I do hate your Hokage…….' 'Because he sealed you in me?' 

'_**Yes…but he separated me from my mate….I do not know what he has done with her….I know he had to seal her in another body….we demons can easily break from cells without a fresh vessel to keep us in bay….so he had to seal in her inside another newborn human…..and that's what I need to discuss with you….I need you to find that human…..if you do not….in 2 years you will die…..'**_

"But why would I die?' 

'_**Because a demon cannot be separated from their living mate longer that 20 years… and if they do not mate within those 20 years….they would die….so if I die…you will too….'**_

'But that sucks! Plus totally unfair! I mean, it could be any girl! And I have to have sex with her to save your/my life? Why'd you wait to tell me this now?' 

'_**Several reasons….one you're just turn the current age of a human adult….two, you needed to be this age in order for my chakra to change your body to become more demonic and strong…to help protect 'our' mate….your senses will heighten….so you will be able to catch my mate's scent easily…not to mention her chakra…… three you have to……what do you humans call it? Ah, yes. You have to marry the girl……..and last but not least, my mate's seal will break soon….it could be today, tomorrow or the next. Her scent will start to appear, so it'll be easy to find her…'**_

'But this sucks! It sounds like a lot of work!'

'_**Kit….you owe me……I had saved your skin more that enough times to earn me a favor from you….'**_

Kyuubi had a point, whenever Naruto was in fatal danger, the fox will always take over and save the blonde's and the other's lives. And of course heal Naruto's wounds with the help of his chakra.

'Fine….but I still don't like it….I find this very disturbing….especially the marriage part… '

'_**Good, starting tomorrow we will go and start looking….after your training of course…..now rest Kit…..for your body will need it's rest after my chakra is through with it…..'**_

'Yes….MOTHER…..' Naruto thought smirking.

'_**Kit, go to sleep and shut up….'**_

End of Chapter 2…….

Well, that's the end for this chapter, which I still think isn't good enough. But I'll let you readers decide on that. Poor Naruto-kun, he has to find this 'mysterious girl' before his 20th birthday! I won't reveal her identity yet, but I will give you guys the girl's point of view on the next chapter. Well…see you soon!

- silent-insaneminako


	3. The search begins

Wow, the third chapter already. ( gives a small laugh before continuing) Anyways, I hope this chapter is a lot better than the first two chapters….well at least I pray it is. This chapter will contain our mystery girl's point of view, but I won't reveal who she is until the next couple of chapters. Yes, I love torturing my readers with my boring cliffhangers and these beginning paragraphs. So here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters of the manga/anime. If I did, Kyuubi-san would have been my pet since I was a child…

Close but never together

Rating: PG-13 for now…..I'll change the rating as the story progresses.

Summary: Eighteen years ago, the village was attacked by two mighty tailed canine demons; a nine tailed male fox and his mate, a seven-tailed female wolf. Nevertheless, the fourth Hokage seals them in two human babies. 18 years later, Kyuubi who's inside Naruto Uzumaki is now looking for his mate, and unless Naruto can find the girl that contains Kyuubi' s mate Minako, Naruto will die! But who can the girl be?

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

'…_.' _Kyuubi

'…_.'_ Minako

Chapter 3: Day of the questions, suspicions, and one lousy training…

Naruto woke up at six the following morning, feeling physically relaxed but emotionally tired.

'Man, does my head hurt. My body feels great from resting but I also feel like someone whacked me in the head with a sledgehammer.'

That's when he heard Kyuubi chuckling in his head.

'That's right, your chakra is changing my body isn't it?' the blonde thought as he got up from his bed and stretched.

'_Yes, and I'm surprised your body handled it well.'_ was the fox's reply.

'If my body was able to handle it so well, then why does my head hurt? I thought you said it your chakra will only affect my body only. What gives?' Naruto questioned while he began to fix himself his daily bowl of ramen.

'_Ahh, alas, I too wonder why…. perhaps is because you sense my mate nearby already? On the other hand, maybe you have a brain disorder? Who knows…'_

Naruto's sapphire eyes narrowed as he gave a slight frown. The last comment didn't faze him, but the first one did. Maybe he had began to sense Kyuubi's mate nearby already, if he has, does that mean he will have to suffer sever headaches until he was to find her? Or when they…they…mate? The youth could only gulp at the thought. What did he deserve to have such a cruel fate? He was beginning to wonder if the Fourth Hokage knew what he was doing when he sealed the demon fox in the blonde's body.

'_Well don't ask me, I was only caged until your emotions broke the seal…'_

The young man could only sigh as he agreed with the fox. Looking at the time, he noticed it was thirty minutes after six.

'I'll have to hurry if I want to reach the bridge before seven.'

'_I don't even know why you even bother to go there on time, that stupid sensei of yours always shows up late...'_

'Yeah, but what if he does?'

'_Heh, when that day happens, it might be the end of the world..'_

Giving a small laugh, our young mischievous ninja left his apartment, and began to travel through the rooftops in order to arrive in time to meet his team. But unbeknown to him, a pair of feminine eyes was watching him.

Mysterious Girl's Point of View or P.O.V:

I'm was going to be late for my meeting of my cell, but it didn't matter. I finally had a chance to catch a glimpse of my secret crush, Naruto-kun! I hid behind a building's chimney as I soon as I saw his blonde hair. I was so happy, my heart was racing just like always, and I was blushing as well.

"When I have the courage, I'll tell you how I feel about you…Naruto-kun…"

'_Perhaps you should tell him…and soon'_

"Huh?" I turned and looked around but no one was there. For a moment I thought I heard a woman's voice.

'I must be going crazy' I thought as I started to head toward the meeting spot of my cell.

'_If you're going crazy then I must be a goddess…'_

That voice! It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was coming from inside my head.

"Who are you?" I asked keeping my eyes on the path I was taking.

'_Pup, there's no need to speak out loud. Just think of the thought. And my name's Minako.'_

'Well, Minako-san. What are you? And why are you inside my head?' I thought.

'_Well first of all, please call me Minako, I've known you for so long we don't need formalities. Second, I'm a wolf demoness. I was sealed into your body a couple of hours after you were born. And that's the reason I'm speaking to you or at least in your head…'_

'You were sealed inside me? But why?' I asked as I reached my meeting place just in time.

'_I'll tell you later, Pup. First your training then we'll talk..'_

'Okay', I replied as my cell and I began our daily training.

End of Mysterious Girl's P.O.V.

Meanwhile:

Naruto and his team were doing their daily training in one of Konoha's many forests. Today's training was to locate Kakashi, which it was pretty simple since all three of them found him after 20 minutes at the same time.

"Kaka-sensei, you're making this too easy for us. Even I manage to find you." said Sakura as she gave her teacher a suspicious look.

Kakashi of course wasn't paying attention, he was reading a special issue of Come Come Paradise. His students could only sigh and sweatdrop, when he finally looked up.

"Uh, can you repeat that again?"

The light cherry haired girl groaned in anger, inside her, Inner Sakura was pumped up to kick his ass.

Inner Sakura: Come on! I swear one of these days, I'll…..

But sadly, it was only Sakura's inner self who couldn't even do anything about their teacher's short attention span.

"Sensei, what Sakura was saying is why are you making the training easy on us? I mean, even Naruto can do the training without breaking a sweat. Is there something that you're not telling us?" Sasuke said as he narrowed his black eyes coldly making Kakashi feel a chill run up his spine.

"W-w-well, you see…I'm not really focused a-"

"Like hell you aren't, Kaka-sensei! I know something's distracting you and it sure is hell not your books!" Yelled Naruto, both from annoyance and from his headache. His teammates looked at him surprised, noting how sleepy Naruto looked not to mention his attitude being different.

But before the silver haired man can say anything else, a figure emerged from the trees that surrounded them, In an instant everyone was alerted, well except for Naruto who frowned at the Fifth Hokage that stood before them.

"Tsunade-sama, and with what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked the masked sensei, his book nowhere to be seen.

"I came for Naruto. That is, if he finished today's training." answered the woman.

Kakashi nodded, then turned to the young blonde. "Naruto, you're excuse. And do try to behave yourself."

"Yes sensei…" Naruto replied in a bored and harsh voice before following the Hokage.

In the Hokage's office:

"Naruto, your chakra levels have risen since yesterday I presume?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the young man over her towering paperwork.

"Yeah, what about it?" He answered.

"I see….so I take it that it's time for you to find Kyuubi's mate?" the woman asked, raising her eyebrows in amusement when Naruto gasped in surprised.

"How'd you know you Old Hag?" he demanded, his blue eyes flickering red then blue again.

The Hokage smiled, stood up, and walk toward Naruto. Kneeling down she lifted up his shirt, to reveal the seal on his stomach glowing dangerously redder.

"The Fourth Hokage had left the Third a letter saying this will happened. Apparently, he had studied demons and knew that Kyuubi was going to be looking for his mate sooner or later after you turned 18." she said as she let go of the shirt before standing up.

"Naruto, not everyone knows that it was two demons that attacked the village. They were convinced that the second demon was Kyuubi's shadow clone. So since you're searching for the girl that may contain Minako, the wolf mate of your demon companion, I'd like you to keep it low profile. Understood?"

"Hai, don't worry. With Kyuubi's chakra enhancing my senses, I would be able to find her in no time at all."

'_And when you do…I can't wait to have you claim her…'_

"What the hell!?" yelled Naruto, making Tsunade look at him strangely.

"I take it the fox had something to say in this?" she asked.

"He said something about when I find the girl I have to claim her. But don't I need to get to know the girl first?" asked the blonde with an unsure look on his face.

"Heh, kid, that's what courting is. In demons, they find their potential mate, court to see if it's the right one, then the male claim the female by mating."

'_Yes, I forgotten about the courting in humans…such a slow progress. That's why I find your kind weak…'_

'Can it! I already have a huge headache, I don't need your comments right now!' Naruto thought angrily.

"Well then," Began the woman Hokage, "I believe that is all. You may go now. Oh and you're excused from your cell training for a couple of days, I'll inform your sensei when I see him."

"Okay, thanks for the small chat…Tsunade-sama" replied the youth but not before smirking at the woman's reaction of him calling her honorifically.

Later that day…

We find Naruto in one of his favorite Ramen stands with his old sensei Iruka. They were both consuming 2 bowls each, discussing about the day's events and the old days when the blonde was still in ninja academy.

"Iruka-sensei", Naruto began with a mouthful of noodles," do you remember the day I came to you for that talk about the 'birds and the bees'?"

Iruka chocked on his portion before giving his old student a suspicious look.

"Yes, I remember Naruto. Why do you ask? Do you have a 'problem' you need my advice for?" said the brown haired man.

"Something like that. But it's really important, so I can't tell you here. Let's go back to my place and we'll talk." replied Naruto as he finished his second bowl, then paid for his meal. In five minutes, they were both heading toward the blonde's apartment.

Once inside, Iruka was told everything that happened since yesterday. Once the explanation was done, all the man could do was shake his head in disbelief.

"That seems like a lot responsibility Naruto. But I'm confident that you're able to handle it, with _Kyuubi's_ help" he said as he emphasized the fox's name with a hint of anger.

'_Kit, it seems he isn't a such a fan of mine…what have I done to make him hate me?'_

'You're an idiot. I told you a long time ago, Iruka-sensei hates you because you killed his parents when he was about 12.' the fox's vessel thoughtfully replied with a sigh.

'_I see…and why do I keep asking you this?'_

'Cuz you're an idiot, and you don't care for anybody but yourself.'

'_Ah, that's where you're wrong! I do care for others.'_

'Okay, name three.'

Kyuubi thought for a few moments while Naruto poured some tea for his father figure.

'_Let's see…uhh…there's my mate…you…and…and…darn it! But the point is I do care!'_

'Actually you were only able to name one, and that's your mate. I don't count, because if I die, you die with me so you take over when ever I'm in fatal danger.'

'_Grrr….alright. You win this round Kit. But I will win next time!'_

'Bring it on! I can handle it!'

And with that, the fox remained silent, thus allowing Naruto to have a good time to spend with Iruka.

End of Chapter 3

Okay this chapter stunk. I apologize for the mishap for this chapter. My computer froze when updating this chapter, making part of it appear. So I managed to upload it again. Anyways, I was rereading this, when a fellow classmate pointed out that I should make Kyuubi lose his argument with Naruto to make it funny. What do you readers think? Review your thoughts please, and make it lightly so my feelings won't be hurt, okay?

- silent-insaneminako


	4. You're my mate?

**Once again, hello and welcome to the fourth chapter, I apologize for making you wait for so long for this chapter. I had summer vacation and no way I could use the internet in my house since I'm punished for nearly burning down the house during New Year's. Anyways, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. Many already had an idea who the keeper of Minako was, and some of you guys were right! I'm glad you guys like this story so far, and hope that the new chapters get better. So on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters of the manga/anime. If I did, Gaara will be nicer, Sasuke will try to lighten up, and Naruto will at least have an older brother….but sadly I don't…..

Close but never together

Rating: PG-13 for now…..I'll change the rating as the story progresses.

Summary: Eighteen years ago, the village was attacked by two mighty tailed canine demons; a nine tailed male fox and his mate, a seven-tailed female wolf. Nevertheless, the fourth Hokage seals them in two human babies. 18 years later, Kyuubi who's inside Naruto Uzumaki is now looking for his mate, and unless Naruto can find the girl that contains Kyuubi' s mate Minako, Naruto will die! But who can the girl be?

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

'…_.' _Kyuubi

'…_.'_ Minako

Author's quick note: In this story, nobody except the adults know that Kyuubi is within Naruto. (Think of this as the beginning of the series, in a way that is…)

Chapter 4: You're my mate!?

" Hinata! Come on! It's time to go home!" Kiba called out to a slightly pale girl with long dark bluish hair and pale eyes who was throwing kunai knives at a dummy.

Hinata turned from her exercise, and shook her head a little.

" If it's alright, I would like to stay a bit longer, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba, as he gathered his sleeping dog, Akamaru, into his arms.

His teammate gave his a small nod, then to assure him she let out a small smile.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" And with those words he left, mumbling about crazy girls.

After a few minutes, the Hyuga girl looked around to see if she was alone before sitting down against the trunk of a nearby tree.

'Okay, the coast is clear…ummm Minako-san? Are you there Minako-san?'

'_I'm here pup, is there something you need?'_

' Yes, can you tell me how you were sealed inside of me?'

' _Oh, that…'_

Hinata blinked as she felt a wave of sorrow rush through her body, for a moment she felt like crying for no reason at all.

' Minako-san? Why are you so sad? Is if because you're sealed inside of me? I'm sorry if I made you sad.'

No response.

'Minako-san?'

'_No, I'm not sad because I was sealed inside of you…it's just….I was finally just able to talk to someone…I'm just a bit sad that it wasn't my little fox…'_

'Little fox?'

Hinata heard a sigh, then a small giggle.

' _Yes, my mate…Kyuubi….I just miss him...that's all..'_

' Was he very kind?'

'_Well, he was to me…..he was very overprotective of what belong to him….'_

' He sounds like he treated you like an item instead of a mate, oh! I'm sorry, did I s-speak out of t-terms?'

' _No, it's alright…that's how male demons treat their mates, besides I was his most prized possession, he held me in high respect…'_

' Did you two love each other so much?'

'_Of course! If we didn't love each other then it will be pointless to be mates. When two demons become mates, they share a very special bond.'_

A faint blush appeared on Hinata's face.

' What's it like to have such a special bond?'

Minako gave a small chuckle that made the human girl blush even more.

' _My bond to my mate is very special to me…my love is my companion and friend…one who you share such a strong sense of trust even when things seem very hard, and we will stay loyal to one another until the bitter end…'_

Hinata's eyes widen in awe in those words.

' Such a bond…it is indeed so precious…I wonder if it exists in humans such as me…………'

' _It does exist…in small numbers for your kind is very weak minded and not as truthful as we demons are…but I believe that you and that blonde boy are different than the others….'_

'Wahh, you mean…'

' _Maybe there is some hope for you two.'_

'B-b-but I-I-I'm just too shy to hold a long conversation with him…I-I just become so paralyzed when he even looks at me…there can never be anything between us.'

'_Pup, you just cannot cope with love can you?'_

The girl outwardly shook her head in answer.

' You know what? We lost track of the main topic we began this conversation for.'

' _Oh…very well…I was sealed within you at…'_

Meanwhile:

Naruto was traveling through the roofs as he looked around for any unusual chakra with his now improved eyesight to sense any demonic activity. So far, nothing.

He stopped to catch his breath.

" Darn, at this rate I'll only get exhausted and even more frustrated…"

" Talking to yourself, dobe?"

Turning around, the blonde could only glare at the Uchiha.

" What do you want Sasuke?"

" Hmph, nothing. But Kaka-sensei ask me to fetch you, you missed training this morning."

" I had permission from the Old Hag to skip training for a couple of days. I thought at least she had some sense in advising our sensei about it by now."

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse you from training? Why?"

" What do you care!? It's none of your business! So leave me alone and buzz off."

With that he left his teammate, an annoying scowl in his face.

' _Kit, I admire your way in having a quick get away…'_

' Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I don't need any crap from him right now. An-'

He began leap to the next rooftop when the fox began to shout inside Naruto's head.

'_Kit! Did you sense that!? It's her chakra! My mate is nearby! To your left! In the forests near the east edge of the village!'_

Naruto snapped his head toward the direction and suddenly the headache from the day before appeared on more, nearly making the blonde miss his footing.

"Whoa! Curse you, you stupid fox!"

'_What did I do!?'_

'You surprised me! I nearly committed my own/our death!'

With that thought, he angrily began his way to the forest.

Back to the training grounds:

'…_and that is how I was sealed within you…I hope you aren't upset because of this…'_

Hinata stared off in a daze as the wolf finished her story.

' _Pup, are you alright?'_

The girl gave a small gasp, then slowly nodded.

' Yes, I'm just surprised that there is another person, a boy who contains your mate Kyuubi. And th-tha-that him a-a-and I must m-m-ma-mate t-to sa-sav-save our lives as well as your own…'

' _It must seem very hard to swallow in, but knowing Kyuubi…he will be looking for me by now…'_

"Wha? You mean?"

' _Pup, no need to speak…yes, he will be looking for the both of us since his human vessel is mainly to follow his orders…'_

Just then, a rustle of nearby branches alerted the young girl, making her stand up in a defensive pose.

"W-wh-who's t-th-there?" , she spoke in a shaking voice.

" Hinata-chan?"

The said ninja's eyes widen as the source of her admiration emerged from the bushes, making her blush appear once more on her face.

"N-N-Nar-Narut-Naruto-kun. Yo-you su-surprised m-me."

" Hinata-chan, is there anyone else here with you?"

"N-no, wh-why d-do yo-you ask?"

Naruto could only sigh, now wishing he hadn't rushed like a lunatic to only startle the Hyuga.

" I was looking for someone.."

'_Kit, you idiot! Don't you see or smell that!? My mate! This girl is Minako's vessel!'_

'What!? You mean Hinata is the one that has your mate!? Then that would mean…'

' _Yes, kit. You and I will claim them at last…'_

' If I marry her, then. Then Neji and I will become related! The horror!!!'

Hinata stood there blinking as Naruto rushed to a nearby tree and began to ram his head against the hard solid bark.

'_Pup, do you sense that? Do you see it? The chakra emitting from this boy. It is him! It my love! My little fox!'_

Without warning, the pale eyed girl began to cry, her tears resulted from the joy of the wolf demoness of seeing her mate's chakra. Naruto managed to stop his head banging to see the tears, making his eyes widen and rushing over to the girl's side.

"Hinata-chan! Are you alright!? Are you hurt?"

" N-no, I-I'm fi-fine, it's just that…….Na-Naru-Naruto-kun, you're the container of the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi aren't you?"

The blonde gasped before nodding.

"Yes, and you're the vessel of the seven-tailed demoness wolf, Minako. Isn't that right?"

Hinata could only nod, not trusting her voice. Her face was completely red from having Naruto really close to her. Unbeknown to them, their demon counterparts were about to take over their bodies.

'_NOW!'_/ _'NOW!'_

Both youths gasped before their eyes colored changed, Naruto's sapphire eyes became bloody red as Hinata's pale eyes glowed light red. A silent moment passed by, before both raised their heads to meet each other's gaze.

" _Love, is it you?"_

A nod.

" _Yes, koi. It's me, your crimson rose…"_

As soon as the words were spoken, the fox threw his arms around the female and embraced his lost lover. Minako/Hinata gave a small sigh, a small purr emitting from her throat as Kyuubi/Naruto inhaled her scent.

" _Love, I feel so at peace with you by my side…Gods how I missed you."_

"_And I too."_

He held her for while, enjoying her presence beside him. Minako in the other hand, leaned against him, just overwhelmed in calmness that she was reunited with her mate after so long.

" _Minako…I'm sorry…."_

"_For what, love?"_

Kyuubi held her tighter, eyes showing remorse.

" _I couldn't protect you, I was a fool for not listening to you when you had suggested for us to make an exception for this pathetic village. And because of that, we were separated for eighteen years. Sealed inside human bodies, to be forgotten…I'm sorry…"_

The possessed girl turned her head to face the blonde fox boy, her light red eyes reflected the fading sunlight through the dense trees. A slight smile appeared on her lips as she placed a hand on his whiskered marked cheek.

"_It's alright, what's done is done. I'm just glad that we're together again. I just pray that we mate soon before the red moon on the 20th year."_

"_Who says we have to wait till then?"_

Minako's eyes widen.

" _Love, you're not serious. Here? Now? But we cannot!"_

"That's right! You two can't!"

Both demons turns their heads toward the direction of the new voice. The kitsune groaned.

"_YOU!"_

There stood a very pissed off Tsunade. Her eyebrow twitched at the sight of a demonic possessed Hinata Hyuga in a out of controlled hormonic fox demon Naruto Uzumaki's arms, debating whether they should mate or not on the spot.

'Leave it to a birdbrain ninja to try to keep this low profile…(sigh) why did I ever agreed to be Hokage?' thought the woman as she crossed her arms, intensively glaring at the damn fox.

"Kyuubi, I thought I told you and Naruto to wait until your 'courting' was done."

Kyuubi gave a small laugh, only making the Lady Hokage angrier.

"_The Kit had agreed to it, but I haven't. So I'm not really breaking any of your silly rules."_

Minako had to cover her eyes as the human woman gave a loud growl and tackled her mate to the ground and began to hit him with chakra filled punches. Three minutes later, Kyuubi had managed to loosen his hold on Naruto's body making the blonde boy wince as he sat up.

"Huh? What happened? Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here? And why am I covered in bruises?"

"_Oh, so you're back…"_

Naruto turned to see Hinata standing next him. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes as he took in her eyes and demonic aura surrounding her.

" You're not Hinata at the moment are you?"

A headshake in response.

"_No, I'm Minako. Pleasure to meet you, pup."_

Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Yes, well. Minako, you must let the girl return to us. I have a feeling I must speak to her and Naruto in my office now."

"_As you wish…"_

Suddenly the aura around the girl faded away, leaving a very woozy Hinata, who could only take a step back before having the Uzumaki boy steady her balance.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" , he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I-I'm o-ok-okay N-Na-Naruto-kun" she stuttered out, stunned/surprised/shocked to find herself in Naruto's arms.

Tsunade knelt beside the girl.

"Hinata, how do you feel?"

The blue haired thought for a minute before giving a faint answer.

"A-a bi-bit tir-tired. W-why?"

The Hokage nodded before standing up. "Not surprised if you're tired. After having being possessed by a demon at first will leave your body a bit sore for a while. Anyhow, we need to talk."

"T-talk?"

"Yes. You, Naruto, and I. In my office. Now."

Before she said anything, Hinata passed out.

"Oh dear." Tsunade said.

"Will she be okay?" Naruto asked, gathering the unconscious girl in his arms, bridal style.

"Of course."

"I hope so…"

'_Don't be a worrywart, Kit. Minako will take care of her, she won't allow anything to happen to your mate.'_

The fox vessel could only seethe in anger for having the kitsune refer Hinata as a property.

'Wot an idiot….'

'_I heard that.'_

Damn.

End of Chapter 4

Yeah! I finally finished chapter 4 for all you readers. I'm still sorry it took me long to post. But since I have sooo much schoolwork, I don't know when I'll get the chance to type and post chapter 5. So please read and review, give me your best shot! But if you're flaming me, go easy. I am sensitive just like other writers in this site. I hope I did a better job on this chapter than the last.

- silent-insaneminako


	5. Close together over a bowl of Ramen

Hello! If you're reading this and have read the first 4 chapters and loved it: THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT ON THE READING AND PERHAPHS WITH THE REVIEWS!!!! If you didn't like it, I'm so sorry you have to put up with my lame story! ( sits depressingly in the corner of her room with tears coming out) Wahhhh!!!!! (splits into her two personalities: Silent Minako and Insane Minako)

**Insane Minako: (her arms crossed over chest) But you're going to have to deal with it! And if you can't stand anymore of this fic-**

**Silent Minako: - then don't read it. As for the rest of you-**

**(both Minakos bow)**

**SM&IM: Continue with your regularly programmed fanfic.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters of the manga/anime. If I did, I'll probably end up messing up the whole plot of the manga/anime, causing millions of fans to burn Shonen Jump magazines, Naruto manga/anime/video games/and anything Naruto related.

Close but never together

Rating: PG-13 for now…..I'll change the rating as the story progresses.

Summary: Eighteen years ago, the village was attacked by two mighty tailed canine demons; a nine tailed male fox and his mate, a seven-tailed female wolf. Nevertheless, the fourth Hokage seals them in two human babies. 18 years later, Kyuubi who's inside Naruto Uzumaki is now looking for his mate, and unless Naruto can find the girl that contains Kyuubi' s mate Minako, Naruto will die! But who can the girl be?

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

'…_.' _Kyuubi

'…_.'_ Minako

Chapter 5:  Closer together over a bowl of Ramen

After a very long and detailed explanation by Tsunade with the interruptions of Naruto's constant apologies to Hinata. (When Naruto and Hinata were being controlled by the demons) Hinata was informed of what happened.

"So, Naruto. Isn't there something you want to tell Miss Hinata?"

The said ninja could only glare at the woman. She was enjoying this, and he knew it. Taking a deep breath, he spoke to the pale-eyed girl in a gentle tone.

"Hinata-chan. As you know, we have at least have two years to save our and the demon companions lives. In a normal situation that doesn't risk my life, I would object to this but…it seems I don't have much of a choice and neither do you…. ummm Hinata-chan…. will…you go out -

Hinata faintly blushed, as she knew where this is going.

"O-okay.."

Naruto looked at her startled, with Tsunade gasped while placing her hands on her two cheeks dramatically.

'_**Well that went well.'**_

'Shut it Kyuubi!'

'_**What? She agreed, I don't see what's the big deal.'**_

'She's not agreeing in her own freewill. She knows what will happen if we don't do this.'

'_**Oh…but you still got her!'**_

'Will you shut up!?'

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The blonde blinked as he heard his name being called. He looked up to see a worried Hinata and an amused Tsunade.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Are you a-alri-alright?"

He tilted his head to a side and blinked.

"Why do you ask?"

Tsunade answered.

"Because, you idiot, I was just telling both of you that it's agreed. And that you two must be careful in controlling your 'roommates' while you two are going out."

Hinata blushed harder making Naruto slightly smile.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

The Lady Hokage nodded before gesturing toward the door.

"Now if you don't mind…I have things to catch up on."

Naruto smirked knowing full well that she had meant sleep. As he was about to leave, he remembered something that happened earlier. Turning around, he gave the woman a icy stare.

"Tsunade baa-chan-"

He was given a death glare but he ignored it and continued.

"I thought you excused me from training…."

The Hokage placed a hand on a hip.

" I did."

"Then why in the world did Kakashi send Sasuke to look for me?"

She smacked her forehead and groaned making the boy and girl sweatdrop.

"Shit. I forgot to mention it to your sensei…"

And for twenty minutes, the boy and the woman were throwing insults at each other as the pale eyed girl watched from the sidelines.

--

It was an awkward silent walk to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto had his arms around his head, keeping a small distance from the blushing quiet girl, and ignoring the constant ramblings of Kyuubi in his head. Hinata, on the other hand, was having a small conversation with her demon companion.

' Minako-san…I'm n-nervous….'

'_About the arrangement of 'dating' with Naruto?'_

'Y-yes…I don't th-think I c-can go thro-through with it…' 

The girl heard a soft 'Ah', before the wolf replied gently.

'Pup, do not worry. I can sense how nervous you are, but I assure you that I am here to help you when you need it.' 

Her words seemed to have relaxed the girl.

'Domo-arigato Minako-san…'

'_No need to thank or be formal with me, young pup.'_

For the first time, since the craziness began, Hinata faintly smiled as her eyes became warm. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde as he gave her a quick glance.

"You look much prettier when you smile…"

Her eyes widen and her blush grew as she stared at the boy in surprised.

"Y-you th-think I l-look prettier…?"

"..when you smile…It shows your true self…it looks good on you.."

The fox whiskered boy grinned as the Hyuuga' s face was completely red with these words. Then he got an idea.

"Hinata-chan, do you mind joining me for a bowl of Ramen?"

The girl blinked for a moment then gave him a small smile.

"O-okay…there's n-no n-need for me to be ho-home rig-right now…"

Her heart skipped as the boy took one of her hands and began to lead her to Ichiraku's.

She couldn't believe it.

He was holding her hand.

His grip was firm yet gentle.

'Naruto-kun…..'

-- -- --

Meanwhile…..

Our most loved silver haired mask wearing jounin had just left the Hokage's office after being told of Naruto's excuse off training. For some apparent reason she didn't told him the reason of the excuse which cause him to suspect something was up with his knucklehead of a student.

'Maybe it has to do with Kyuubi…but then again Tsunade would have inform me just in case anything happened.'

The man shrugged, the thoughts faded away as he placed his attention to his beloved book.

-- --

At Ichiraku's:

Naruto was finished with his fifth bowl while Hinata was still with her first. There was only one other person in the stand, but he was too busy chatting with the waitress that was working there.

She was halfaway into bring the noodles to her lips when the blonde spoke, his hands fidgeting on his lap.

"Hinata-chan….why did you agree to out with me?"

The noodles slipped out of her chopsticks as she turn to face him.

"Uh-um….w-well…….."

She blushed.

"Was it because our lives were at stake?"

'…Naruto-kun….no…is that what you think …?'

Blue eyes widen as she grabbed both his hands and faced him completely, a look of determination shone through her blush.

"N-no! T-that's not it! I agreed because I like you! I'd liked you since we were kids, I know you probably didn't notice because I was so shy and was always nervous to even hold a conversation with you…"

The words hit him, no one has ever told him something like that. It's as though someone else lifted the dark veil that surrounded his being. Even though she too had a demon inside her, she had never once was cruel to him in their childhood like some other people were. The boy knew she was completely sincere in her words.

"Why?"

His breath left him as her pale eyes became warm with emotion and another smile emitted from her lips.

"Because you were the who taught me to be a better and stronger person…I was happy when you watched me fight Neji, because you were cheering for me not to give up….remember…I said this exact same thing the day you faced Neji in the chunnin exams…you even said you used to think of me as a dark, plain and timid weirdo…but then you said you like 'folks like me'…I admired you even more…."

She slowly released his hands, turning her face away to turn her attention to her ramen bowl.

She said how she felt. She even spoke without stuttering that much, it even surprised her.

The girl waited patiently as Naruto got over the shock.

"Hinata-chan…"

She looked at him, smiling a little as she saw the smile on the boy's face.

"…thank you…."

- - -

Once again they walked to the Hyuuga compound, Naruto with a lighter heart and Hinata with some courage. As they got closer to the property, Naruto took the girl's hand once more. This time, he walked beside her, not dragging her like earlier.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He turned his head to her direction, a mischievous look in his sky blue eyes.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing holding Hinata-san's hand?"

Both youngsters turned to the source of the voice.

It was Hyuuga Neji.

'Oh crap!' thought Naruto, his grip on Hinata's hand did not loosen at the other boy's intensive angry stare.

"Neji-nissan!" Hinata said, moving herself behind the blonde to avoid any scolding her cousin may give her.

"Hinata-san, why are you with this blonde?" the long haired youth asked as he walked toward them, the atmosphere around him filled with anger at the moment.

"Uh….well…w-"

"I was just bringing her back from 'our' date."

Neji coldly narrowed his eyes at the word 'date'.

"Is this true, Hinata-san?"

The poor girl could only nod; our beloved Naruto, who was now having a glaring contest with the Hyuuga genius, blocked part of her face.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them wearing a green spandex outfit. (Minako shudders while writing this)

It was Rock Lee.

"Now, now Neji. Let them off, they're in their prime years of youth. Stop being so protective of Hinata. Let her have some fun will you? What are you? Her Babysitter?"

'Bushy-brows is helping us? Wow, good luck Lee.'

Fortunate enough the taijutsu ninja didn't need the blonde's luck since Neji now appeared to be calmed by his teammate's words.

"Okay."

"N-Neji-nissan…are you a-angry?"

Naruto could feel the girl's hand held his tighter as she awaited the response.

Her cousin looked at her and sighed.

"I'll let you go with him…but what will your father say?"

Hinata gasped. It was true. What will her dad say?

"He'll have to talk to Tsunade-san."

While Naruto said this, he knew the Old Hag will help them in anyway she can.

"Very well. I'll see you later, Hinata-san."

And with that, both Neji and Lee left to who knows where, leaving the demon vessels to blink.

"Well that was easy."

Naruto turned to face Hinata when he felt her let go of his hand.

"Hinata-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"I-I'm a-afraid…of what my father w-will do…."

The girl now felt like she had lost all courage she had gained and hope.

'Oh Minako-san…how will I face my Otousan?' 

Just then as the demoness was going to reply, one of Hinata's hands was grasped by the boy who gently brought to his lips.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry. I'll make sure your father won't do anything harsh…"

She looked deep into his eyes, fascinated by how deep the color was in his words. She was at lost of words. Speechless, she nodded in understandment.

"I trust you…Naruto-kun….."

End of Chapter 5

**Heh, bet a lot of you guys didn't see this coming. This chapter is soo horrible! Come on, you tell me. You don't have to lie! I tried my best on updating. It's come to my attention that Chapter 3 was incomplete, so I've already replace it with the complete version that way you guys don't miss the information on it that leads to Chapter 4. Ummmm, what else? Oh yeah, I'll try to add a song for the next chapter. (listening to She Wants Revenge's 'Tear you apart)**


	6. You gotta calm down

**Hey! I hope you guys are still hanging strong with me on this fic, you are the reason I continue this Hinata x Naruto fanfic! Okay, I'm surprised I'm still going at this…anyhow, I need your help! I want to know more information on a Naruto character by the name of Sai. If you guys can, please send info or pics to my email at: I'll appreciate it very much! Okay, so how do you guys enjoy this fic so far? Some of my classmates think I'm just going insane, what do you think?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or related character. But if I did, I'll make sure Sasuke will pay dearly for what he did to my Naruto-kun in the Valley of the End. (Cracks her knuckles)

Close but never together

Rating: PG-13 for now…I'll change the rating as the story progresses. Mild-what the hell, some cussing will be involved in this chapter.

Summary: Eighteen years ago, the village was attacked by two mighty tailed canine demons; a nine tailed male fox and his mate, a seven-tailed female wolf. Nevertheless, the fourth Hokage seals them in two human babies. 18 years later, Kyuubi who's inside Naruto Uzumaki is now looking for his mate. If he doesn't find her, he'll die.

After two days, Naruto encounters Hinata who is the hidden keeper of Minako, the seven-tail demon wolf, Kyuubi's mate. After a…complicated situation, Hinata agrees to go out with Naruto. But now the problem is Hinata's father…

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

'…_**.' **_**Kyuubi**

'…_.'_ Minako

…… _**Music**_

Chapter 6: You gotta calm down…

He shifted in his bed as his breath was now in pants.

In his dreams, seductive warm pale eyes stared into his as he gently claimed her lips. It was dark in the forest in which they were in. Her body was pressed between his and a tree, her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer for a deeper kiss. He happily consented and smiled as she purred. She gave a small light moan as he pulled her small hips against his slim ones.

_Naruto…_

Naruto shot up on his bed, his heart beating like a drum on steroids, his electrifying blue eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was just dreaming about. He felt…well…perverted…

'I. I can't believe I just dreamed that I was making out with Hinata-chan…'

'_**Very…lifelike…wouldn't you say?'**_

'Yeah, it was like it wa-'

Suddenly he stopped in mid-thought , he growled as his eyes narrowed in anger.

'Stupid! It was you, wasn't it!? You were making me dream this, didn't you!?'

'_**Well of course I did, Kit…'**_

'What the hell!? Shit! Why!?'

'_**Language…language…is that any way to speak to your elders? I only made you dream it that way you can court faster with her…'**_

'Fuck it! Damn, now I feel like a pervert. And that's the last thing I want!'

'_**Kit, I don't have the patie-'**_

The kitsune's vessel ignored him as he got out of bed, noting that it was now 6:23 in the morning.

"I'm hungry…but for some strange reason….I don't feel like eating ramen.."

(Naruto fangirls gasp. "Naruto rejecting RAMEN!?")

He slapped himself.

"What is wrong with me!?"

Elsewhere:

"She's late…"

"Woof!"

"…"

Kiba was pacing back in forth as his dog lazily yawned on the top of his head.

" It's not like Hinata to be late…you think something happened? What if she slipped and went into a coma? Or wha-"

Shino, who was quietly leaning against a tree, had reached the limit of the dog-boy's ranting. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, the earlier said girl emerged from the bushes, her face flushed and she was out of breath.

"I-I'm sorry I'm a b-bit late…"

Kiba immediately stopped his rambling and Shino clamped his mouth shut.

"Hey Hinata. We were beginning to get worried that something happened."

The Hyuuga blushed and her two index fingers began fidgeting.

"I-I woke up a bit late…I'm sorry."

Shino raised an eyebrow, his teammate just finished the sentence without that much stuttering. It was very…unusual. Suddenly their busty dark haired sensei appeared.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes Kurenai-sensei?"

"I've just spoken to Hokage-sama and she had ask me to let you off training for a couple of days."

At this, Hinata nodded. The whole dating thing was starting to get very complicated.

"Hey, is Hinata in trouble or something?"

The pale-eyed girl turned to face a now concerned Kiba, who was looking at her closely. This caused her to take two steps away and slightly blush.

"N-nothing, at least nothing that important…"

Just as her teammate was about to ask another question, a blur of orange and black appeared, causing everyone except the young Hyuuga, who could only blush harder, to tense.

"Hinata-chan, ready to go?"

Shino could only raised an eyebrow as Kurenai, Kiba, and Akamaru stared in shock of the now ever present Naruto, who was extending out his right hand to Hinata.

Not able to trust her voice at the moment, she nodded and gave him a small delicate hand. The moment he grasped her hand, he pulled her closed to him, stuck out a tongue at a very angry Kiba and they were gone in a puff of smoke.

---

Hiashi was not in a good mood today. He woke up with a severe migraine (not that he will ever admit it, even to himself), stubbed his toe against his bed as he walked past it, and now his lunch was late due to a misunderstanding no thanks to his bumbling servants. Now he was late to meet the Hokage for an important discussion. Yes…today was going to be very bad day…at least it couldn't get worse…

Too bad, he didn't know how worse it could get.

---

"Neji."

"…"

"Neji."

Poke.

"…"

"Neji."

Poke.

Twitch.

"Nej-"

"Poke me again, and you'll never see that finger again…"

Lee sighed as he dropped his hand and stared at the Hyuuga boy with a bored look that only managed to annoy Neji even more.

"Neji, are you still thinking about Hinata's and Naruto's relationship?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, and if my uncle were to find out…"

He left this sentence unfinished as a feeling of dread filled his being. Lee nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know. It's gonna get ugly."

They were sitting on the roof of the ninja academy, watching the lower level students training in all areas of shinobi techniques. Neji sighed as he hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.

'Naruto…I have faith that you will protect Hinata-sama for whatever will soon happen…please protect her…' Neji raised his pale eyes and gave a silent prayer to the open clear blue sky.

---

"Hinata-chan, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked as they were walking in the busy streets of the city.

"I-I d-don't know…" she shyly answered as several people glanced at them and some were even whispering.

The blonde looked at her, and then began to laugh.

"Hinata-chan, you need relax. Oh, I know just the place! Come on!" he said as he took her hand and dragged her toward their now set destination.

---

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to repeat that again Hokage-sama." Hiashi said as he sat in her office.

The woman sighed and rested her hand in one of her propped up hands.

"I'll say it again for the fifth time and I'll even make it shorter; Naruto and Hinata are dating, hopefully long enough to get married and have kids. The end. Oh and the village is in danger if you try to stop this so I'm asking you not to interfere unless you want to answer to me."

"What!? My daughter is with that-that-that monster!"

"Don't call him a monster! You know as well as I do that if you look at Naruto like that, you might as well call your daughter the same!" Tsunade yelled back as she stood up and glared at the grown Hyuuga male.

"Hokage-sama, it's just that…the thought that my line will be mixed with that mu-" He was caught off as Tsunade angrily threw her cup of sake she was now currently holding onto to the floor, and it shattered.

Outside, the ANBU guards stiffen, fighting the urge to run to see if their Hokage was alright after strict orders of not to be disturbed no matter what was heard coming from her office.

"Dammit Hiashi! He is not a mutt! And if you insist of calling with pedigrees, then Naruto's line is at least greater than your's in my opinion! I swear, I never thought the day **his** decision will be dared challenged. " she said as she looked at the portrait of Yondaime with sad mournful eyes.

"You know if Minako wasn't sealed inside Hinata, she would have died the night she was born!" she continued as she finally sat behind her desk.

Hiashi sat there in silence, shocked at the woman's reaction. They both sat there looking at each other until he decided to speak.

"Hokage-sama, to tell you the truth, it's not that I don't want them to be together. It's just that I'm afraid that I'll lose her if this is to fail. Please give me a little more time to go over this, I know that the fate of the village stands in their relationship." the man said as he lowered his head.

Tsunade shook her head.

"I know how you feel. But-but have faith in those two. After all, like Arashi, Naruto hates to lose the most. So don't worry."

"……I-I'll. (sighs) I just don't know what to act anymore…I know in the past years I've been acting like a…well an asshole…but I always have the safety and well being of my clan on the top of my list…but now…" he trailed off as he leaned forward and covered his face with both hands. The Hokage looked at him.

"It's called fatherly instinct. You're right about not wanting to see your daughter with someone who others fear for what he is bound to. But please, try to overcome your hatred for the boy. And if you cannot, then I will have no choice in but to step in and overrun your decision on the ordeal. Am I making myself clear?"

It took of couple of minutes of silence before the man gave her a defeated nod.

---

Hinata clutched to Naruto's chest as he held her bridal style and blindfolded. After he had declared he knew the perfect place for them to hang out, he quickly dragged her to the nearest street vendor to buy a light violet scarf in which he wrapped around her eyes before running off with her in his arms.

After a good fifteen minutes, she felt him stop moving.

"We're here!" he said in a cheerful voice and he gently placed the girl in sturdy ground. Although she had no idea where they where thanks to the blindfold, she can tell they were somewhere high because a sudden light breeze hit her, taking with it the blindfold.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked as Hinata let out a small gasp.

The sight of the whole entire village was beautiful from the height in where they where at. Of course, it only took the girl a couple of seconds to realize 'where' was.

"N-Naruto. It's b-beautiful. But won't we get in trouble if we're caught here on top of the Hokage's monuments?"

The blonde grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, but that is, if we get caught."

She looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"' she asked as he placed a finger on his lips in a shhh movement.

"Here, I want to show you something." he said as he took her hand once more and lead her even higher up. She noticed that they were on the Fourth Hokage's head and felt something within her sadden. She didn't know what it was until Minako spoke for the first time that day.

'_This is the one who sealed us…I could recognize him from anywhere…it's strange though…Naruto looks so much like him…'_

'Really?' thought the girl as she continued to be led by the blonde.

'_Yes…and I wonder….'_

The demoness trailed off as if she was thinking of something very important.

'Minako-san?'

'_It's nothing…hmmm I wonder where Naruto is taking you to?'_

Hinata wondered as well but said nothing. She was in such a daze that she gave a small gasp when Naruto's voice broke through.

"Hinata-chan! Look over there! Do you see it?" Naruto's cheery voice rang out as they were now standing in the entrance of a small cave that was secluded among the shape of the head and the mountain, it was so well hidden that even if you were to be standing by it, you can still miss it.

"W-what is it?" she asked as Naruto advanced toward it.

"It's a secret cave, I found when I once painted the Hokages' heads. The night I became a Genin. It's really amazing, and you'll have to see the inside to take my word for it!" he said smiling as he entered the cave.

The girl hesitantly followed him, not really sure what to suspect.

--

**Okay, I apologize for not updating since October of last year…but due to frequent writer's block and my mom's anti-anime movement….It was a little hard to even try to write this crappy chapter…so I apologize again for having to make you wait…and not only that, but it seems I'm way behind updating my other fics, so it'll be a while before I continue…but I'll do my best to complete them!**

**- silent-insaneminako**


End file.
